1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an image displaying medium, and in particular, it relates to a method for manufacturing an image displaying medium that can display an image repeatedly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic paper technique has been known in that a desired image is displayed on a display substrate by utilizing an electronic action. The electronic paper technique includes, as roughly classified, two constitutions, one of which has such a structure that a liquid display element or a displaying liquid of a display element dispersed in a liquid is filled between substrates that face each other, such as those utilizing electrophoresis, thermal rewritable, liquid crystal and electrochromy, and the other of which has such a structure that a display element having a powder form is filled between substrates that face each other, such as a structure shown in, FIG. 20, in which a conductive colored toner 96 and white particles 98 are filtered between two display substrates 90a and 90b, each of which is formed by accumulating a matrix electrode 92 and a charge transporting layer 94.
A method for manufacturing electronic paper of the former technique in which a liquid display element or a display liquid of a display element dispersed in a liquid is filled between facing substrates has been known. For example, a liquid crystal display is manufactured by sucking a gap between the substrates to fill the liquid display element or the display liquid of a display element dispersed in a liquid.
However, a manufacturing method for electronic paper of the latter technique, in which a display element in a powder form, such as a toner, is filled between the facing substrates, has not yet been known. It is considered that the electronic paper of this type can be manufactured by sucking a gap between the substrates to fill the powder dispersed in a dispersion medium between the substrates, and then the dispersion medium is evaporated. However, it is difficult to completely evaporate the dispersion medium filled between the substrates, and thus the method cannot be practically conducted.